I'm coming Home
by AspenFae
Summary: Oneshot of ClintxOC. Oc and Clint must rescue some key for shield before they run out of time.


watch?v=QZGbEmNRcIE

Inspiration for this…

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
_

Nothing like the threat of a building about to fall down on you any moment to get you going in the morning. Clint (Hawkeye) and I raced through the building as we franticly searched for the box containing the object that they had been sent in to retrieve. SHEILD had made it clear that we could not afford to have it fall into enemy hands. That if we failed the consequences could…no would be catastrophic.

"Look out!" Clint shouted. I looked up to see a giant chunk of cement heading towards me. However before I could react someone pushed me out of the way just in time. I turned around as the dust settled and saw Clint had just barely cleared the piece… well, almost.

"Clint!" I screamed. Summoning my strength I glared at the giant rock, my hand held out toward it, and I slowly floated up of away from us. The mental strain was agony and the heavy object decided to be difficult and not cooperate with my powers (telepathy, telekinesis). I knelt down by him and saw his left leg was bloody and broken. It had been smashed by the rock. I helped him up and put one of his arms on my shoulders and helped him walk…well limp. We were going as fast as we could and a about 10 minutes later we ran into gunfire. We ducked behind some fallen debris. I took my gun out and tried to return fire, shooting one of them. I ducted back down as bullets whizzed over my head.

"I saw it. You get it. I'll distract them." Hawkeye nodded and I took a deep breath ready to do whatever necessary to keep Clint safe.

"go." I said. I ran out the front while Clint snuck around the back.

"Hey!" I yelled firing a few shots into the air. All of the enemies turned to me and I counted at least 20 armed persons all aiming at me. A tear slipped down my cheek as I raised my pistol. I knew how this was going to end already. I looked at Clint for a second taking in his short chocolate brown hair and his tan sKin. His favorite bow printed in my memory

"I'm Sorry" I whispered looking at Clint. Then I fired at one of the enemies. He went down and I kept firing the enemies dropping like flies. And then pain exploded in my arms, my middle, my stomach, my leg and bullets slammed into me. I ignored the agony and kept shooting until there were none left. Weak from blood loss and pain the gun slipped from my bloody fingers and fell to the ground with a soft thud. I then fell to my knees and then onto my back. I lay on the cold stone ground staring up at the sky. There was a huge chunk of ceiling missing do I could see the clouds in the sky. My breaths came in ragged, shallow gasps and the pain slowly began to Ebb away and darkness pressed at the corners of my vision. I no longer felt the cold of the ground below me.

"Jay! Jay!" I heard Clint scream. It sounded as if it were far away, as if it were down a tunnel. It took a lot of effort but I turned my head to see Clint being dragged away, kicking and screaming, and crying, by 4 SHEILD agents. Agent Coulson looked over at me, tears running down his face. He nodded to me once and then ran after the others. I then turned my gaze back to the sky as every memory I of Clint and I came flooding into my head. Our first kiss, our first mission, and the play he took me to for my birth day, all the silly fight we got into, the day he had proposed to me. I touched the ring on my ring finger running my hand over the diamonds. A single tear ran down my cheeks

"_I will always love you. So long as you wear this you shall always be my one and only love."_

"I…I'm so sorry…Clint." my voice was barely a whisper. I saw my mother and Father smiling down at me, their arms open, and outstretched toward me. I felt like a small child as I saw them the way they were before I discovered I had powers. Before everything turned upside down. The smile at me more. Calling my silently…Calling me home.

"I…love…you." I floated out of my body and into the light as warm enveloped me I found myself in my parents' arms once again. I smiled at the light grew warmer and happier. I was home.

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World that I'm coming_

Epilogue

Clint Barton lay on the snowy, bloodstained ground. Darkness pressed at the edges of his vision a she stared up at the grey sky. A shaft of light shone through an opening and Clint saw just a bit of light. He had been fatally wounded and ordered his friends to leave him. He saw the light up ahead and he saw Jay. Her long copper hair floated perfectly around her and she was wearing a beautiful white dress. Her arms were out stretched toward him. She beamed at him as everything faded away and as he reached her arms. They kissed softly and her picked her up bridal style and swung her around. Both of them were smiling as the light came to take them back to a better place.

"Welcome home.' she said. 


End file.
